


Healing Secrets

by InfernusCerberus



Series: 'Til the fire nation attacked - Spanish [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Universe - Avatar & Benders setting, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Healer!Lance, I guess some swear words??, Keith the human shield, Lance (Voltron) - Centric, M/M, Poison mentioned, Some blood but not too much, They're tired as hell, avatar AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus
Summary: "Todos sabían que en la tribu agua la mayoría de los médicos -O curanderos, como quieran llamarle- son mujeres, pero existe una pequeña minoría que son hombres. Y entre ellos, esta él."- - - -La versión español/original de la traducción.





	Healing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~  
> Les diré, ya tenia planeado hacer una serie en AO3 sobre este AU, pero pensaba hacerlo en inglés, sin embargo, como Fanfiction no tiene esta modalidad también quería colocar un lugar donde poner todos los OS/Fanfics sobre el Avatar AU que tengo planeado para futuro, comenzando con el primero que hice de entre los muchos.
> 
> Los que ya se leyeron la traducción ya sabe como es el mundo, en cualquier forma les daré un resumen: El AU es una fusión de La Leyenda de Aang con La Leyenda de Korra, existe la tecnología, pero existe un Señor del Fuego/Firelord dictador. Pidge es el avatar, viaja con el grupo aprendiendo los demás elementos, cosas sobre espiritualidad y tratando de llegar con La Resistencia, con la esperanza de poder recuperar su familia. 
> 
> Con el resto de los personajes, eso se irá viendo poco a poco ~

Por una vez, Lance estaba agradecido de poder montar un enorme león negro aún teniendo que apretar sus dedos en el pelaje del felino como si toda su existencia dependiera de ello, era mucho más diferente que tratar de montar un perro-oso polar, la diferencia es que los perro-osos polares no tenían el tamaño de un tanque de la Nación del Fuego. Frente a él estaba Allura quien sostenía con fuerza algunos mechones de la melena grisácea, el león no parecía quejarse cuando ella jalaba un poco para hacerlo dar una vuelta e ir hacia otro lado, después de todo era _su_ león.

Atrás de él estaba Coran quien, no tan sutilmente, agarraba con la misma fuerza que el moreno ponía sobre el pelaje del león alrededor de su cintura, viendo atrás sobre su hombro. Una enorme capa de humo que poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más pequeña a medida que se alejaban, el enorme león corría lo más veloz que podía con sus grandes patas, saltando entre laderas y rocas, esquivando bolas de fuego y balas de cañones hacía su dirección. Era de esperarse, ¿O no? Es decir, están en medio de una guerra contra la Nación del Fuego, en medio de un campo abierto justo en zonas neutrales del Reino Tierra y, para más gracia, estaban viajando nada más ni nada menos que con el _avatar_ ; Lance ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces en esa semana le habían atacado " _por sorpresa_ " los soldados de fuego, hasta ahora han sido bastante buenos en saber cómo esquivar y huir.

El león negro se detuvo abrupto, el moreno soltó un muy suave y muy masculino chillido al agitarse _muchas gracias_ ; el gran felino olfateo el aire un momento antes de que sus orejas se levantaran y luego diera vuelta hasta correr en dirección a una ladera la cual, saltando entre roca y roca llegaron al otro lado, ya tan lejos de ser encontrados por los soldados. En ese mismo lugar, otras dos personas estaban frente a frente con sus puños extendidos hacia los lados mientras rocas de varios tamaños bloqueaba el paso, mimetizándose con el resto de la vegetación que les rodeaba.

- _¡Hunk! ¡Shiro!_ -Lance exclamó bajandose de un salto, sin querer haciendo que Coran cayera a un lado por su repentino movimiento trotando hacia sus amigos.

- _¡Chicos!_ -Repitió Hunk con entusiasmo, colocando sus manos en los hombros del waterbender al estar cerca.- _¿Están bien?_

Lance solo asintió sintiendo que ahora podía respirar con calma, Hunk y Shiro no se veían tan diferentes a como estaban Allura, Coran y él. Ambos tenían manchas de hollín producto de las cenizas de los ataques y el brazo metálico de Shiro se veía un poco doblado, nada que el metalbender no pudiera arreglar por si mismo por supuesto. Y hablando de él, miraba a cada uno con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro antes de hablar con ese mismo tono.

- _¿Donde está Pidge y Keith?_

- _No lo sabemos,_ -Allura intervino, acariciando el hocico de Voltron, el león; suaves ronroneos escapando de su garganta.- _Creí que estaba con ustedes cuando nos separamos._

Y eso fue lo que pasó, debido a ese para nada ataque sorpresa, su única opción era separarse y reunirse una vez estuvieron lo suficiente lejos del ejército como de su flanco de ataque.

- _Debieron de haber escapado también, ¿Verdad? ¡Vamos, es Pidge de quien hablamos! Ella siempre tiene una manera de escaparse de todas las situaciones ¿No? Y Keith también, deben estar camino para acá, ¿No?_

Claro, Lance no podía evitar esa pequeña llama de preocupación creciente en su pecho al igual que el resto de sus amigos, pero hey... ¡Alguien tiene que mantener al grupo con pensamientos positivos! Ese era su trabajo, era lo mejor que sabía hacer; ¿No? Justo como si sus preocupaciones y temores se materializaron, un chirrido agudo hizo que todos levantaran la cabeza hacia el cielo cuando un ser alado descendía hasta unos pocos metros de su distancia, sus alas grises, casi azules, tocando el suelo con sus puntas y sus cuatro patas doblándose al tocar tierra firme, permitiendose descansar. El grifo soltó otro chillido más bajo, uno de alivio agitando un poco sus alas sacando cenizas de entre sus plumas. Ahí fue cuando notaron a Pidge sobre su lomo soltando las riendas y... A Keith, acostado horizontal tras ella, sus brazos colgando a los lados al igual que su cabeza.

Lance solo pudo pensar en lo peor ante tal imagen.

Fue Shiro el primero en ir hacía donde ellos, no abrió la boca u emitió sonido alguno cuando la chica le miraba con una expresión de terror, tratando de recomponer su respiración y sus manos temblaban con fuerza.

- _E-Estuvimos tratando de escapar, p-pero.._. -En su pausa tomó aire, exhalando por su boca en una manera de controlar sus nervios, como los monjes le habían enseñado.- _F-Fuimos emboscados, y K-Keith, é-él…_

Su relato no terminó, Shiro con cuidado bajaba el cuerpo inerte sobre Rover, hasta colocarlo con suavidad en el suelo. Keith estaba pálido salvo por un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, su cara llena de cortes y manchas oscuras, su pecho impregnado en lo que se parecía ser su sangre con unas extrañas protuberancias metálicas saliendo de ahí, temblaba y respiraba con pausa, como si le costara su vida tratar de hacer que aire llegará a sus pulmones. El moreno podía ver todo eso desde la corta distancia que había entre él y los demás, que habían ido hacia allá para ver el estado del pelinegro y terminar de escuchar el relato de Pidge.

- _A-Alguien lanzó unas especies de flechas u balas hacía mi y K-Keith las interceptó,_ -Se notaba la fuerza que estaba poniendo para no tirarse de rodillas al piso y gritar.- _E-Estuvo bien p-por un m-momento y luego s-solo se t-tiró al s-suelo y n-no se movió más._

Hunk fue el primero en ir hacía ella y envolverla en un abrazo, su mano haciendo pequeños masajes sobre la pequeña espalda del avatar mientras ella soltaba pocos sollozos sobre su pecho. Shiro y Allura se encargaban de examinar las heridas del pelinegro intercambiando varias palabras sobre lo que ocurría, era obvio que aquellas flechas/balas/lo que sean estaban envenenadas, pero ese veneno parecía atacar rápido porqué poco a poco el rostro de Keith perdía brillo y solo parecía más como un cadáver cualquiera.

- _¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?_ -Preguntó Hunk, sosteniendo aún a Pidge entre sus brazos.- _Tenemos que hacer algo, no sé, ¿Buscar una cura para lo que sea que esté pasando con él?_

- _Tengo conocimientos sobre varios tipos de veneno que usan las armas de la Nación del Fuego así como de sus curas_ -Ofreció Coran, en su intento de aligerar la presión que había sobre los hombros de todos.- _Sin embargo no puedo generar una cura sin saber que tipo de veneno es que fue propagado en su cuerpo, muchas de las fórmulas que conozco pueden incluso aumentar la potencia del veneno._

- _Entonces es un no_ -Sentenció Shiro, frunciendo el ceño.- _¿Qué hay de buscar un pueblo cercano? Puede que tenga mejores medicinas y vendas para esto._

- _No podemos_ -Allura trataba de sonar calmada, aún así su voz temblaba un poco por el pavor que le causaba toda la situación.- _Con suerte escapamos de los soldados, si nos movemos ahora podrán encontrarnos._

- _Pero si nos quedamos aquí igual podría encontrarnos_ -Ahora se unía Pidge, no queriendo dejar la seguridad del earthbender pero girando a encarar a todos y apretar sus puños frente a su pecho.- _¡Tenemos que movernos tarde o temprano!_

- _Si nos movemos ahora puede que no sea bueno para Keith, puede que el veneno actúe mucho más rápido en movimiento que no haciendo nada_ -La peliblanca suspiraba frustrada, llevando una mano a agitar su cabello en nerviosismo.

Todos trataban de buscar alguna manera de poder salvar la vida del pelinegro; ¿Y que hacía Lance? Exacto, nada. Estaba ahí, petrificado escuchando todo lo que los demás decían y él no ofrecía ninguna solución, y no es que no quisiera sino que seguía en shock de ver a Keith, **KEITH** , el firebender impulsivo, arrogante y guerrero perfecto, herido en verdad. Desde que tiene memoria nadie de sus amigos ha sufrido algo así de enorme desde que todos decidieron de hacer este viaje espiritual para enseñarle a Pidge a controlar los otros elementos y tramar el ataque al Señor del Fuego con los otros resistentes, lo han hecho muy bien hasta ahora, sin mínimas heridas más que pequeños hematomas, cortaduras y quemaduras leves que el mismo Coran ha logrado curar con su conocimiento.

No es como si alguien haya necesitado realmente un médico o, en todo caso, como si lo necesitaran a _él_. Todo el mundo sabía que en las Tribus Aguas, los médicos -O curanderos, como quisieran llamarlos- eran, en su gran mayoría, mujeres. No es que fuera una regla pero era común que las mujeres lo sean, tradiciones y cosas así de su tribu, pero había un escaso grupo de hombres que se atrevían aprender esas costumbres y serles de utilidad para la guerra.

No es como si alguien fuera hacía Lance y diga " _Hey Lance, ¿Sabes como curar con agua?_ " Porqué bueno... Nunca se sintió que era lo suficiente bueno como curandero al igual que como guerrero, y en parte fue que terminó en esa situación, lejos de casa. _¡No lo tomen a mal!_ Que el avatar te haya pedido que le enseñaras waterbending era un honor para cualquiera, y si bien el moreno alimentaba su ego con esa sensación de victoria... También por dentro sentía que Pidge podría encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que él en pues, todo; alguien bueno y perfecto... _Como Keith._

Y ese era uno de los muchos secretos que escondía de su propio equipo.

Se había quedado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que perdió tramo cualquiera de la conversación agitada que tenía el resto del grupo, tampoco los demás parecían prestarle ninguna atención, lo que sí es que Lance no había dejado de mirar hacía el tembloroso cuerpo en el suelo que en cada momento comenzaba a respirar con más dificultad.

Entonces la voz de Hunk resonó en su cabeza diciendo:  
_"¿Keith va a... Morír?"_

 _¡Oh no! No, no, no, no y NO_. ¡No en su guardia! Nadie de sus amigos iba a morir frente a sus ojos, lo evitaría de ser posible.

Con esas palabras que fueron como la cachetada que necesitaba, con paso firme el de la tribu agua se acercó hacía los demás agachándose a un lado de Allura y con cuidado poniendo una mano en su brazo para apartarla sin ser brusco, de todas formas recibió una mirada confundida con cejas fruncida. Podía ver mejor las heridas a esa altura, eran tres y más bien parecían puntas de dagas sobresaliendo de su piel, una sobre su omoplato lado derecho cerca de su hombro, otra bajo su pectoral izquierdo y la última justo en su abdomen, Lance apretó los labios en una fina línea frunciendo el ceño y sin precaución alguna su mano la puso sobre el pecho del pelinegro ganándose un quejido por parte del chico inconsciente y antes de que el metalbender pudiera apartarlo, su mano contraria golpeó la metálica del mayor.

Todos veían a Lance con confusión, mientras que él se concentraba en sólo sentir bajo sus dígitos. Él podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Keith al igual que su respiración agitada, más que nada podía sentir como el agua corría por su cuerpo; sudor, sangre y otros fluidos, se concentró en sentir el movimiento de todo lo que corría por dentro del mismo hasta hallar una cosa inusual, diferente a lo que ya conocía, un sensación más pastosa y babosa, de tenerlo en la mano sería como si viera mocos y ahora estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía como para hacer una mueca de disgusto por pensar en mocos.

- _Es un veneno mucho más pesado, viscoso_ -Su voz sonaba firme, sin quitar la mirada de lo que hacía.- _Allura tenía razón, si lo movemos se expandirá más rápido, atacó sus pulmones primero._

Sin decir más nada su mano se trasladó de estar en su pecho hacía la primera daga cerca de su hombro, tomando la punta entre sus dedos y jalando poco a poco para desencajarlo del músculo, Keith parecía bajar sus cejas y apretar sus dientes en medio de su inconsciencia por el dolor, Lance no se detuvo y siguió jalando hasta que Shiro, por fin, tomó su muñeca deteniendolo.

- _Lance, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_ -Pregunto sin querer ser brusco, la alarma en su voz de todas formas lo demostraba.

- _Soy curandero_ -Admitió por fin a todos, un sonido de asombro general fue lo que se ganó y agitó su cabeza viendo hacia el mayor a los ojos.- _Se lo que estoy haciendo, no tenemos tiempo._

- _Lance, hombre... ¿Desde cuando eres curandero? ¿Y porqué no lo habías mencionado ya sabes... ANTES?_ -Hunk tenía un punto, todavía asombrado por la capacidad de su amigo. Lance agito su mano queriendo hacer que todos olvidaran el tema, habrán preguntas pero ese no era el exacto momento de responder todas.

- _Por mucho que quieran saber sobre mi maravillosa vida, no tenemos tiempo_ -Señalo al chico inconsciente.- _No va a sobrevivir SI NO extraigo el veneno antes de que termine de expandirse por todos su sistema._

- _¿Puedes curarlo? ¿Salvarlo?_ -Pidge se había acercado a él, agachándose a su altura para verlo a sus ojos con esperanzas, _ah mierda..._ No quería quitarle las esperanzas al avatar.

- _Puedo hacerlo_ -Ofreció una sonrisa animada hacía ella, hacía todos.- _¡Pero necesitaré su ayuda! ¡Coran!_

El mencionado dio un paso hacia adelante esperando órdenes, jugando con la punta de su bigote, un tic nervioso que Lance ha reconocido a lo largo de los meses.

- _No creo que por acá pueda encontrar los ingredientes para hacer un antídoto, aunque sí para un ungüento, ¿Puedes hacerlo?_

- _¡Por supuesto que si!_

- _Allura, Shiro_ -Miró a uno por uno.- _Necesito que formen una carpa, o un lugar donde pueda poner a Keith y sea seguro._

- _¡De inmediato!_ -Allura se levantó yendo hacia donde Voltron para sacar varias telas y demases de los bolsos que colgaban a los lados.

Shiro sonrió, _¿Eso era orgullo lo que podía ver Lance en su rostro?_ No dijo nada, solo se jactó en tomar a Keith bajo los hombros y las rodillas para cargarlo con cuidado de no moverlo lo necesario y así no terminar agravando la situación.

- _Hunk, Pidge_ -Ahora le tocaba a ellos, esperaban con ansias alguna orden de su amigo.- _Necesito que me encuentren agua, mucha agua._

- _¡Entendido!_ -El avatar dijo haciendo un saludo militar con su mano antes de tomar el brazo a Hunk y arrastrarlo con ella hacía Rover, todavía le sorprendía que un grifo de su tamaño podía soportar el peso de Hunk, como su dueña era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Cuando Rover tomó vuelo alejándose en el horizonte y Coran se había ido en otra dirección a buscar diferentes tipos de planta y hongos para el ungüento, el moreno pudo tragar el nudo que ni sabía que tenía en su garganta, respirando hondo. Tiene que hacer esto, por sus amigos, por su familia. Tiene que hacerlo, ¡Puede hacerlo!

_¡Puede hacerlo!_

  
-0-

Más que decir, Allura y Shiro lograron hacer una pequeña carpa con varias telas que la peliblanca había comprado u obtenido a lo largo de su viaje. Shiro ayudó doblando varios instrumentos metálicos para hacer bases y así sostener mejor todas las telas sin que se vengan encima. Coran encontró un variado surtido de hojas, frutos de diferentes colores y hongos que no se veían muy comestibles que se digamos, de todas formas logró hacer un ungüento con la contextura adecuada y, _¿Aroma a menta fresca?_ Hunk y Pidge habían traído la suficiente agua en un balde de piedra que Hunk hizo, también dejó un ból de piedra a petición de Lance.

Shiro colocó a Keith dentro de la carpa sobre uno de las telas apoyando su cabeza en una pequeña almohada, el firebender se mantenía tembloroso, respirando con fuerza, sus ojos se movía de vez en cuando bajo sus párpados y apretaba el ceño, de forma que pareciese que tenía una pesadilla. Sus mejillas no habían perdido su tono rosado entre toda su palidez, bajo sus ojos se formaron unas ojeras, sudaba y de vez en cuando soltaba un balbuceo, dioses... De todas las imágenes que el waterbender podía imaginarse de él, está en definitiva no era una de ellas.

Lance le ordenó a todos que le dejarán libre y no le interrumpiera, iba a tomar un buen tiempo sacar el veneno y luego curar por completo las heridas, no podía tener distracciones o terminaría mal. Todos estaban preocupados, eso lo podía ver en sus expresiones, Lance le aseguró a todo con su usual ánimo que ni queriendo iba a dejar que _greñas_  muriera tan fácil, de todas formas; ¿Como él viviría sin fastidiar a su rival?

Ahora estaba ahí, en silencio, sentado con las piernas cruzadas al lado derecho de Keith, viéndolo. La franela que el pelinegro tenía había sido rota, de todas formas ya no la necesitaría y Shiro ayudo mejor a sacarle las dagas con mejor cuidado. El moreno miraba hacía el rostro de Keith, parecía como si hubiera aumentado diez años por lo demacrado que se ve, quizá era por la preocupación y el temor que tenía, con cuidado apartó varios mechones húmedos de su frente notando lo inusualmente cálida que estaba la piel del chico.

- _Lo siento, amigo,_ -Murmuraba en voz suave, como si hablara con un niño, sus dedos dando suaves palmadas sobre la mejilla.- _Va a doler un poco, no me regañes mucho, ¿Bien?_

Ahora su mano se posiciono encima de la primera herida, la de su hombro. Varios movimientos circulares girando la muñeca, podía sentir el poco líquido dentro de la herida moverse de la misma manera como también veía que el pelinegro se agitaba un poco entre el sueño, repitió varias veces eso mismo al menos una veinte veces, en el último instante sus dedos se elevaron desde abajo hacía arriba y comenzó a jalar, elevando la mano. De la herida brotaba un líquido viscoso mezclado con la sangre del chico, Keith apretó los dedos sobre la sábana soltando quejidos, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula. Lance mordía su labio inferior, jalando más y más sacando un poco de la sustancia viscosa tirándola en el ból a su lado, suspiró; uno menos... Faltaba mucho más.

  
-0-

Dos horas exactas fue lo que le tomó al waterbender en sacar todo el veneno dentro del pelinegro. Esas horas llenas de miedo, donde si hacía algo mal podía terminar lastimando al chico o empeorándolo mucho más, horas donde solo los quejidos y gemidos de dolor de Keith estuvieron presentes, de vez en cuando algún miembro del equipo se asomaba para ver que tanto ocurría y solo bajaban el entrecejo preocupándose más, Lance agitaba su mano libre para decirle que todo estaba bien.

Al menos ya terminó con la parte dolorosa, Keith se veía todavía terrible, pero por lo menos ya no se estaba moviendo agitado. Había aplicado el ungüento sobre cada una de las heridas abiertas con cuidado de causarle menos dolor que antes, y suspiró aliviado cuando no vió movimiento alguno más que sus cejas bajando de vez en cuando. Ahora venía la mejor parte, la que sí haría que Keith se sintiera bien y menos adolorido. Movió un poco ese balde de piedra con el agua dentro y con su mano derecha sacó toda el agua, nivelando con movimientos circulares hasta cubrir desde el hombro hasta todo el abdomen del firebender, sumergiendo ambas manos tocando la piel sobre el agua. Como costumbre el agua tomó un brillo azul verdoso, señal de que el proceso de curación estaba comenzando. No se podía mover ni un solo milímetro hasta que las heridas estuvieran ciento un por ciento cerradas por lo que estaría ahí un largo tiempo.

Lance puso una sonrisa melancólica, todo ese tiempo en donde su mamá le enseñó todas esas técnicas de curación y medicina, creyendo toda su vida que nunca podía hacer algo bueno de ellas al igual que sus técnicas de combate con el agua.

_¿Su mamá estaría orgulloso de él si lo viera ahora?_

  
-0-

Alrededor de la hora y media, Shiro entró a la carpa sentándose al lado izquierdo frente a Lance. El metalbender era un líder nato, comprometido con realizar el sueño de libertad que tenía la resistencia contra la dictadura del Señor del Fuego, había logrado mantener al grupo unido y había tenido demasiada paciencia para aguantar todas esas discusiones de la supuesta rivalidad que mantenía con Keith, con eso se ganó todo su respeto porqué no creía que existiera gente que pudiera soportar lo fastidioso que llegaba a ser.

- _¿Desde cuándo sabías hacer esto?_ -¡Ah, por supuesto! No se iban a quedar callados por siempre.

El moreno explicó cómo su padre le enseñaba waterbending y como muchas veces se frustraba, como todo niño queriendo aprender a hacer los movimientos _cools_ rápidos sin tener que pasar por toda la práctica, su madre en cambio le enseñó esas técnicas de curación en un intento de calmar a su hiperactivo hijo. Cualquier otra pregunta acerca de sus padres las evitaba, no queriendo sentir la ira y tristeza que apretaba con fuerza su interior y suspirar con dolor. Así que Shiro cambió la pregunta a algo mejor, _¿Por qué nunca les había dicho a los demás qué podía hacer eso?_ Lance lo pensó un momento, antes de responder simple: No lo veía tan importante, Coran es mejor en eso que él mismo.

- _Lance, acabas de salvar la vida de Keith_ -Lance solo alzó los hombros, sonriendo ladino.

  
-0-

Dos horas y quince minutos, Allura entró a la carpa para dejar un plato con frutos frescos para Lance diciéndole que debía recargar fuerzas, el moreno le agradeció a pesar de que en verdad no podía moverse hasta que todo estuviera bien y terminado. De ser otra situación, Lance se hubiera aprovechado del momento y hacer la nada sutil sugerencia de que le alimentará con sus manos, sin embargo; como la situación es complicada lo más que podía era sonreírle y decirle que lo haría cuando terminará con el idiota que decidió hacer de escudo humano.

Allura lo entendía, así que solo dejó el plato en su lugar y comenzó a salir de la carpa, no sin antes ver sobre su hombro, ver como Lance ponía toda su concentración y toda su energía en salvar la vida de alguien.

Ella sonrió con orgullo.

  
-0-

Cinco horas y cuarenta y siete minutos, estaba anocheciendo, lo podía ver por la poca luz que entraba a la carpa y sino fuera por el suave brillo del mismo agua en sus manos no sería capaz de ver, Hunk entró para dejar una pequeña lámpara y así tener mejor comodidad, cosa que Lance agradeció diciendo que era el mejor de todos. El earthbender se quedó ahí por un rato hablando animosamente con Lance quien no podía regresar mucho los comentarios sin romper su concentración, ofreciendo solo pequeñas preguntas u gestos para mostrarle que le escuchaba.

Hunk le hablaba de cómo nunca logró hacer que el metal se doblará a su voluntad y que eso le frustró mucho cuando quería entrar al mundo de la _ingeniería_ , aún así Lance decía que no había mejor inventor que él, esa pequeña lámpara fue su creación así como muchas otras cosas que ha inventado a lo largo del viaje sin tener que doblar el metal.

- _Eres el mejor Hunk, recuerda eso siempre_ -Hunk solo rió palmeando su hombro.

  
-0-

- _No. Es. Justo._

Siete horas. Pidge había entrado a la carpa solo para exigirle a Lance que no era justo que le ocultará eso a ella, _¡El avatar!_ ¿Qué no se supone que es su maestro? Lance solo reía pidiendo disculpas, admitiendo que no fue buena idea mantenerlo oculto eso por mucho tiempo. Acomodo sus lentes, el brillo en este le hacía ver como una villana además con esa sonrisa cómplice que tenía, aceptaba su disculpas con la condición de que le enseñará a curar con el agua también.

Y él no puede decirle que no al avatar.

- _¿No más secretos?_

\- _... Seguro._

_Excepto en eso._

  
-0-

Ocho horas y veintinueve minutos, Coran entró ofreciendo a investigar el veneno que había extraído de Keith hace muchas horas atrás y quizá lograr hacer un antídoto con las pocas plantas medicinales que había encontrado, Lance solo alzó un hombro dejando que tomará el ból con sangre viscosa.

- _Oh, a propósito, los hongos que encontré hicieron un excelente numvill; ¿No quieres un poco?_

- _Eh, creo que paso…_

  
-0-

Diez horas y quince minutos, desde hace más de cinco horas que sentía sus brazos entumecidos y estaba agotado, mucho. Si caía dormido justo ahora podía no terminar bien de cerrar las heridas, al ver estas ya estaban del todo cerradas con un ligero tono rosa en la piel. Hablando de eso, parece que Keith había recuperado color a pesar de que todavía habían unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, ya no temblaba con fuerza pero seguía sudoroso y sus ojos se movían aún. _Falta poco_ , pensó lamiendo sus labios, _un poco más y todo esto terminará._ ¿Y luego que? ¿Eso significa que volverán al punto de su gran y supuesta rivalidad y volverán a odiarse? Con toda honestidad Lance estaba _cansado_ de eso, porqué en gran parte todo eso era por su culpa.

Sí, sabía bien que a veces puede ser **MUY** competitivo. Muchas veces ha competido con Hunk de ver quien lanza piedras más lejos (Y Hunk le ha acusado de usar el agua para hacer que se mueva). Con Pidge ha competido de carreras sobre el agua (¡Pidge siempre hace trampa, ella es el avatar, es injusto!), incluso ha competido con Shiro en pulsadas (Él le gana sin importar cuál mano use). Con Keith, bueno... Sus competencias era para ver quien es mejor maestro en su respectivo elemento.

Pero Lance sabía que no podía competir con Keith, él era mil veces mejor que él, mucho mejor maestro para el avatar de lo que era él. Le frustraba eso, obviamente, de una forma tonta u otra eso lo empujaba a querer ser mejor, a querer demostrarle que también podía.

  
De poder restregar en su tonta y perfecta cara que él es bueno en lo que hace.

Eso en realidad no era odio, solo frustración e inseguridad que estaba canalizando de una mala manera y sabía que no debía ser así; además que a ello se le mezclaba algo más: _La desconfianza._ ¿Por qué? _¡Por qué es un firebender, por eso!_ Estaban en guerra con el Señor del Fuego, muchas personas habían muerto por culpa de los firebender. Shiro conocía desde quien sabe cuando a Keith y aseguró con puño y letra que era de confiar, que es parte de la resistencia también. Allura y Coran conocían a más firebender en la resistencia y sabían que son de confiar. Hunk es, pues él... Todo amistoso y no fue raro que se encariñara rápido con él.

Pidge sí tuvo problemas en confiar, sabiendo de primera mano que los firebender se llevaron de rehén a su hermano a quién sabe donde, poco a poco Keith logró ganar su confianza hasta llegar a ser su maestro en las artes del fuego.

Todos confiaban en Keith, y él ha confiado en todos por igual, ayudándoles a combatir y escapar de los problemas que el ejército le ponga.

Y entonces estaba él fuera de la ecuación.

Lance solo suspiró, moviendo su cuello escuchando sus entumecidos músculos estirarse. ¡Si, estaba siendo inmaduro en eso! No podía evitarlo, no sabiendo de primera mano lo que los firebender podían hacer. Sabiendo lo que los firebender hicieron con su familia en la Tribu Agua del Norte.

Pero quizá, ¿Podría darle a Keith la misma oportunidad como todos lo hicieron?

A pesar de su impulsividad y cabezonería, no era realmente mal tipo; _jeh_ , hasta admitía que trabajan bien juntos y puede que pueda enseñarle un poco sobre cómo socializar con otros en vez de solo quedarse parado como estatua cuando alguien trataba de hablar con él. Pueeeede que también pueda hacer algo con su cabello, que necesita un mejor corte que ese, aunque eso ya es más arriesgado, no planea saltar hasta esa etapa de su amistad.

No ahora, por lo menos.

El moreno rió por lo bajo estirando su mano izquierda con un poco de agua hacía la frente del pelinegro, posando su mano ahí. Un par de segundos después la problemática expresión del chico se relajo, pasando a ser más calmada y adormilada.

- _Dios Keith, como si creyeras que te voy a dejar morir tan fácil_ -Él bostezó un momento antes de reír con cansancio.- _Si lo hicieras le diría a Pidge que me conecte al mundo espiritual solo para buscarte y darte una cachetada en todo tu rostro._

_< < Duerme bien, campeón. Mañana te toca un gran día >>_

-0-

Keith se despertó sintiéndose un poco adolorido.

Lo último que recuerda es que estaba huyendo con Pidge hacía el punto de encuentro con los demás y que interceptó un ataque hacia ella, no había corrido más que un par de metros cuando su pecho comenzó a doler demasiado, su respiración se cortaba haciendosé más difícil respirar y él suponía que en un punto se tuvo que haber desmayado. ¿En donde estaba? Con esfuerzo se levantó apoyándose en sus hombros y luego sus manos quedando sentado, vio a su pecho un momento. Había tres nuevas cicatrices que se veían de un tono rosa sobre su piel, en un poco de tiempo desaparecerían y no se verían.

Podía respirar con normalidad ahora, así que esta bien por lo que cabe.

- _Bueeeen día, solecitoooo ~_

 **ESO** hizo que se girará con brusquedad para verse cara a cara con Lance. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre su muslo y su mejilla en los nudillos.

Se veía jodidamente cansado, con grandes bolsas bajos sus ojos y su cabello hecho un desastre. Y le estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa igual de cansada pero animosa, amistosa incluso.

- _¿Dormiste bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Oh!_ -Tomó una taza que tenía justo a su lado derecho y se la paso.- _Es té, está frío pero supongo que puedes calentarlo por ti mismo._

- _Uh_ -Elocuente con las palabras como siempre, el pelinegro solo parpadeó un par de veces viendo a los ojos del moreno y luego a la taza, tomándola en sus manos. Sí, como dijo Lance, lo había calentado un poco antes de beberlo.- _Uhm, ¿Qué ocurrió?_

  
- _Fuiste envenenado. Te saque el veneno antes de que se propagara por completo. Desinfecte tus heridas. Las cerré con agua y muuuucha paciencia. Y luego traté tu fiebre._

A lo último, Lance estiró su mano para poner esta sobre la frente el firebender. Keith se sonrojo por esa acción tan repentina, de su parte Lance no pareció notarlo. Volvió a sonreír cansado antes de quitar su mano de ahí y darle una palmada suave en la mejilla al pelinegro. Ok, Keith estaba **MUY** sorprendido por todo eso y parece que su cerebro explotó un momento haciendo que olvidara como poner las palabras en su sitio.

- _¿Eres un curandero?_ -Lance solo rió bajo, asintiendo un par de veces.- ¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche?

- _Eh, creo que hubo varios puntos donde dormité un poco, de todas formas tuve que mantenerme despierto para ver tu progreso._

- _Me salvaste..._ -Puede que no fuera buena idea que lo haya dicho con un tono de incredulidad, porqué el moreno solo frunció el ceño haciendo un mohín con su boca, como si en verdad creyera que solo lo dejaría morir como si nada.

- _Eres mi amigo, Keith. Mi familia incluso, estamos juntos en esto, ¿O no?_ -Se levantó luego, estirando sus brazos escuchando el traqueteo de estos.- _Come un poco y ahí Shiro te dejo una nueva camisa, los demás quieren verte, han estado muy preocupados por ti._

Keith en verdad estaba sin palabra, ¿Lance lo ha salvado? ¿A él? De todas las personas, ¿Lo ha salvado a él? ¿Lo considera su amigo?

_¿Lance no lo odia?_

- _Lance_ -Se apresuró a decir, el moreno justo a punto de salir de la carpa para ir con los demás, giró para verlo con curiosidad.- _U-Uhmm... Gracias, por salvarme y por quedarte a mi lado ese tiempo._

Lance se rió con fuerza, más era una risa amigable, la misma que le dirigía a Hunk o a Pidge. Asintió un par de veces al cesar su risa, mirándole con solemnidad.

- _Chico, haría esto por ti todo el tiempo, no importa cuantas veces caigas, voy a estar ahí para levantar tu impulsivo trasero, cree en mis palabras; no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil._

Con un guiño y una sonrisa animada, Lance salió de la carpa justo antes de ver como el rostro de Keith se enrojeció tanto y como la taza en sus manos se prendió en llamas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer ~! <3


End file.
